The possibility of carbon monoxide poisoning is a serious safety hazard. Carbon monoxide accounts for one half the fatal poisoning in the United States each year, from a minimum of about 200 to as many as 1500. Carbon monoxide is a serious hazard because of its strong attraction to hemoglobin which normally combines with oxygen in the lungs and carries it throughout the body. When carbon monoxide is present, it replaces the oxygen and, in high enough concentration, poisoning can result.
Carbon monoxide is a by-product of incomplete combustion. Since it is odorless and colorless, there is no warning of its presence. Carbon monoxide sources include automobile exhaust fumes, furnaces, kitchen gas ranges, water heaters, fireplaces, charcoal grills, and small gasoline engine operated equipment. Moreover, with the current concern for energy efficiency, many recently built homes do not provide adequate fresh air flow. Homes are tighter because of more insulation, caulking, insulating window films and weather stripping. If there is inadequate fresh air flow, the opportunity arises for carbon monoxide build-up. Carbon monoxide poisoning is more of a problem during the winter because heating systems are running.
To minimize the possibility of carbon monoxide becoming a problem, one should exercise care and not sit in a parked car with the engine running and the windows closed or let the engine idle for a long period of time in a closed garage. Never use a kitchen stove or oven for heating purposes, never use LP gas lamps, heaters or gasoline lanterns indoors or in a recreational vehicle unless they are vented to the outside, etc. It is also important to have all heating equipment checked periodically for proper function and to be sure they are vented properly.
While precautions can be taken to minimize the possibility of carbon monoxide poisoning, accidental leaks do occur, so it is advisable to utilize carbon monoxide detectors. Chemical detectors are available which are the least expensive but require monitoring. These use carbon monoxide sensitive chemicals which change color when exposed to a specified level of the gas. An example In the Quantum Eye.RTM. Carbon Monoxide Detector available from the Quantum Group, Inc., San Diego Calif.
Electronic detectors are more expensive but do not need to be monitored as they sound an alarm when specified levels of carbon monoxide are present. An example is the Ultralert.RTM. combination gas detector available from BDC Electronics, Inc., Midland, Tex.
While electronic detectors are effective in warning occupants of a home or business of the danger of excessive carbon monoxide, they can be ineffective, for example, if the home in unoccupied or if the occupants are asleep and do not hear the alarm. Another danger is an automobile occupant inadvertently closing the garage door and falling asleep while the motor runs. Accordingly, a device which would automatically shut down a furnace or other heating equipment or open a garage door upon the carbon monoxide concentration reaching a specified level would be desirable.